Memorias
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Ahora ¿Qué me queda? Simples recuerdos de los momentos a tu lado. Te extraño. Creí no hacerlo, creí que no te necesitaba…pero eres demasiado importante para mí. Style. {Dedicado}


_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **Summary**_ : Ahora ¿Qué me queda? Simples recuerdos de los momentos a tu lado. Te extraño. Creí no hacerlo, creí que no te necesitaba…pero eres demasiado importante para mí. Style.

 **Memorias**

 _-¿Sabes Kyle? Quiero que seamos amigos por siempre, quiero envejecer y estar a tu lado caminando por estas mismas calles._

A pesar de no admitirlo en ese instante yo deseaba lo mismo, mejor dicho, aun lo deseo.

Ahora ¿Qué me queda? Simples recuerdos de los momentos a tu lado. Te extraño. Creí no hacerlo, creí que no te necesitaba pero eres demasiado importante para mí. He estado luchando conmigo mismo, contra mis sentimientos, cada día desde que ya no estamos juntos, gracias a _ella_. Sí, siempre resultaba ser todo por ella, un ir y venir de emociones cada año, cada mes, cada semana. Verte sufrir no es lo mío y ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir observando el interminable círculo en el que te veías envuelto. Ese fue el momento en que todo comenzó a cambiar. Lo dije todo, confesé cada uno de mis pensamientos sobre la pelinegra y su dichoso falso amor. Tuve la esperanza de hacerte entrar en razón, esperanza que perdí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al ver tu rostro reflejando ira y decepción. Crees amarla, estas perdido en esa idea, eres demasiado romántico para aceptar la realidad, no obstante, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que su relación se base en la mera costumbre, al igual que para ella, quien refleja en sus ojos cada día un interés único y profundo por alguien…alguien diferente a ti, pero no eres capaz de notarlo por tu encaprichamiento.

 _¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Piensas en mí como yo en ti?_

Porque no hay un solo día en que no añore estar a tu lado. Los recuerdos me invaden a cada paso que doy, después de todo, hemos recorrido tanto juntos que vaya donde vaya la imagen de tu amplia sonrisa aparece frente a mí. Siento un vació en mi pecho. No he vuelto ni volveré a encontrar a alguien como tú, esa confianza única que desarrollamos tras tantos años…poder estar junto al otro sin necesidad de aparentar. Simple naturalidad. Incomparable.

 _¿Me amas? Porque yo a ti sí._

Siempre lo he sabido, desde que soy un niño noté los extraños sentimientos que tenía por ti los que, claramente, difieren de una simple amistad. Mantuve por muchos años la ilusa esperanza de tenerte solo para mí. Era egoísta. Quería serlo. Para nuestra sorpresa mi ilusión fue efímeramente impulsada una noche, aquella noche en la cual al fin pude capturar tus labios en un inocente beso lleno de excusas. Tu rostro repleto de confusión y vergüenza apagó rápidamente el fuego que crecía en mi interior. No volvimos a tocar el tema.

 _¿Podemos superarlo? Quiero regresar a ti._

Solo amigos, simplemente con tu compañía me basta. Ha pasado más de un año desde esa fatídica tarde donde todo cambió, cuando ambos nos gritamos y miramos como en nuestras riñas de antaño, con la gran diferencia de que esta vez no hubo arrepentimiento expreso ni reconciliación. Ya no somos unos niños.

 _¿Las cosas cambian? Cuando menos te lo esperas._

Una tarde como cualquier otra, de regreso a casa, la rutina sufrió un giro inesperado. Allí estabas, frente a mí, a solo una cuadra de distancia. Podría reconocerte en cualquier lugar. Sin pensarlo corrí hacía ti, olvidando todo mi entorno y realidad. Debía hacerlo, no podía detenerme, no ahora. Toqué tu hombre para llamar tu atención. Volteaste quitándote los audífonos, al instante, al mirarme, abriste exageradamente tus expresivos ojos azules, la aparente paz en tu rostro desapareció siendo remplazada por la sorpresa. Eres tú.

 _¿Qué es lo que sientes? Vuelvo a ser feliz._

Otra vez a tu lado. Parecías no comprender por qué me acerqué a ti, no obstante, te veías feliz, al igual que yo. La confusión pasó a segundo plano. Nuevamente, éramos solo tú y yo, con eso me bastaba. Me confesaste que habías terminado con ella, esta vez "definitivamente" ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el suceso y te mostrabas decidido. Una sensación de paz me invadió. Era real, por fin se había acabado, esta vez no habría vuelta atrás. Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente. Las horas jamás eran suficiente.

 _Somos como antes ¿No es así?_

Recostados sobre el césped de tu patio trasero, contemplando las estrellas, disfrutando de una agradable noche de verano, atrapados en una larga charla, rememorando y descubriendo. Volteaste lentamente tu rostro hacía mí. Te veías nervioso. Dejaste salir de tus labios una pequeña frase acompañado de una risita ansiosa. Me quedé estático por unos segundos, no obstante, fui traído a la realidad al revivir el agradable contacto de tus labios contra los míos. Te alejaste de mi luciendo una gran sonrisa en tu rostro.

" _¿Sabes Kyle_? _Quiero que me dejes amarte por siempre"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Holo! Aquí un Style chiquitito pero significativo porque lo hice con motivo del cumpleaños de Kaoni. Rk -corazones por mil- jajaja no podía no darte un regalito Style, aunque para variar hice sufrir a Kyle –eso ya es como un deporte para mí- y en parte lo hice en base a todas las historias de amistades que conversamos hace unos días x,DD en fin! Espero que te guste Dx y que tengas un muy feliz cumple y te regaloneen harto c:_

 _Espero saber que les pareció -corazón- :,3_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
